Fences are used to keep people and/or animals outside of an area (e.g., to keep children out of unsafe areas such as power plants) or within a contained area (e.g., prisoners in a prison yard). The more secure areas will often employ barbed wire, and may even include electrified fence. However, most electrified fences can still be compromised, e.g., near the fence posts.